¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHISENSEI¡¡
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Pues eso mismo hoy es día 15 de Septiembre y esta es una historia para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kakashi. Una pequeña sorpresa preparada por el equipo 7 para su maestro...


Lo de siempre que Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto

**¡¡****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SENSEI¡¡**

By usagi-hk

-¿Shhhhh Naruto, viene?- preguntó Sakura una vez más.

-¿Cómo va a venir? ¡¡Es Kakashi, siempre llega tarde¡¡ Si no sé para que vinimos tan pronto- protestó el rubio.

-Pues porque con lo raro que es; a lo mejor como es su cumpleaños se le da por venir temprano- repitió una vez más Sasuke con voz aburrida.

Llevaban media hora en el puente donde solían quedar preparando aquella sorpresa para su maestro. Era quince de Septiembre y hoy cumplía años.

Comenzaba a amanecer y Naruto ya aburrido de vigilar no paraba de protestar por todo. Que si faltaba mucho, que si no podía ayudar, que si estaban seguros de que Kakashi vendría, que si habían quedado con Kakashi en aquel puente el día anterior, que si Sasuke no podía caerse puente abajo desnucarse y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… Lo de siempre vamos. Y como lo de siempre Sakura le chillaba como una histérica que se callara; mientras, Sasuke suspiraba resignado siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica.

Estaban preparando una pequeña sorpresita para al Jounin que esperaban que le gustara…

-¡Bien esto esta listo¡ ¿Lo tienes ya Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun?

-Hai…hai…

-¡¡Magnífico ya solo nos falta Kakashi para tener todo listo¡¡

-¿De verdad creéis que será tan estúpido como para caer en algo… tan… tan… cómo esto?- preguntó Sasuke no muy seguro de aquel plan.

-¡¡Claro¡¡ Es decir, no es que sea estúpido… pero hay que admitir que un poco atorrijado… y…

.¡¡Si cayó en mi trampa del borrador, también tiene que caer en esta trampa¡¡- exclamó Naruto orgullosísimo de sí mismo- ¡¡Al fin y al cabo también esto es un plan mío¡¡

-¡Mejorada por mí¡- gritó Sakura.

-¡¡Ahí viene escondeos¡¡- grito por lo bajo Naruto.

Aunque pareciese increíble Kakashi llegaba, justo a la hora por una vez en su vida… bueno vale llegaba media hora tarde, pero ya era temprano ¿No? Venía canturreando despreocupado mientras leía sin poner atención a donde pisaba ni por donde iba… o eso parecía. Cuando llego al puente levantó la vista y vio extrañado que ninguno de sus alumnos había llegado.

-No si ya sabía yo que para un día que llego temprano… ¡Será posible¡ Bueno…- se dijo a si mismo compadeciéndose- ¡A leer¡

Mientras bajo el puente tres chicos cabeza abajo se miraban extrañados.

-¿Parece que no funcionó la trampa, no?- dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-¡¡Era necesario esconderse aquí¡¡- volvió a decir Sakura tratando de sostenerse la falda para que no se le viera nada.

-¡Calla que nos va a oír¡

-¿Has puesto bien la trampa Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio molesto.

-¡Claro¡ Pero ya te había dicho que no iba a ser tan estúpido como para caer en ella…

-Pues habrá que pasar al plan B- dijo muy seguro de si mismo el gennin. Sus compañeros lo miraron sin entender.

-¿¿Qué plan B?? No hay ningún plan B.

-¡Ahora veréis¡ ¡¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu¡¡ ¡¡Harem No Jutsu¡¡- y así las ocho copias femeninas de Naruto gatearon bajo el puente y cogieron desprevenido al Jounin.

Cuando Kakashi levantó la vista del libro al notar movimiento sobre el puente se quedó atónito al ver a ocho chicas rubias, igualitas a la de la descripción del nuevo tomo de Paraíso Erótico; que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, avanzar hacia el como una manada de tigresas en celo. Y como no, se dejo coger.

-¡¡Ahora¡¡- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el rubio gennin a los otros dos.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de su escondite a toda prisa y antes de que el ninja copia pudiera darse cuenta estaba su cara estaba cubierta de nata y crema de chocolate.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SENSEI¡¡- gritaron Naruto y Sakura a coro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei.- dijo Sasuke algo más bajo.

Kakashi se quedó un momento sin habla. Cuando noto que estaba libre de las garras de las copias rubias de Naruto se limpió como pudo la tarta de la cara y los miro a los tres que lo miraban, unos más sonrientes que otros pero todos bastante felices.

-¡Ah… gracias chicos¡- les sonrió de vuelta… la verdad es que no se lo esperaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz te deseeeeeAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaamos Kakashi-sensei, cumpleAAAAAAAAAños FELIZ¡¡¡¡¡¡- el desafine del coro era impresionante, pero suelen decir que lo que cuenta es la intención. Sakura sacó emocionada un paquete que entrego a su maestro muy feliz.

-Lo hemos comprado los tres . Esperamos que te guste.

Kakashi abrió el paquete y se quedó mirándolo un rato… era un libro… "Aprender a llegar a tiempo"

-¿Esto es una indirecta?

-No, es directa- aclaró Sasuke mientras le daba una toalla a su maestro para que se limpiara la cara. Ese chico pensaba en todo.

- Gracias chicos soy los mejores alumnos que puedo tener… aunque suene cursi…

-¡¡Jejejeje eso ya lo sabíamos¡¡- chilló Naruto.

-Bueno… yo venía a deciros que como era mi cumpleaños nos habían dado el día libre… pero…

-BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DIA LIBREEEEEEEEEE¡¡ DIA LIBREEEE¡¡- el que ya gritaba emocionado era… ya os lo imagináis.

-¡Pero, ya que os habéis tomado la molestia de prepararme todo esto… entrenaremos tooodo el día¡

-¿¡QUÉ¡?- exclamó Naruto- Kakashi-sensei… eres cruel… ToT

-Si te portas bien luego os invitó a ramen- añadió con un guiño.

-DE ACUERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y así transcurrió aquel tranquilo día en el que Kakashi cumplía años…

OWARI

Bueno esto es una tontería que se me ocurrió escribir para Kakashi y no me enrollo más porque no me va a dar tiempo a publicarlo antes de que llegue el día 16¡¡¡

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SAMA¡¡¡¡

Ahora que me levanto por la mañana del 16 he corregido todo esto… eso de escribir a toda leche a las once menos cuarto… ejem así quedo el asunto xD… Bueno no le pidáis mucho es simplemente un regalito para Kakashi :P y no me digáis que es un personaje de dibujo… ¡¡D-chan y yo le cantamos dos veces el cumpleaños feliz y le soplamos una velita¡¡… si estamos peor de lo que pensabais… ¿Y qué? Os habéis dado cuenta de que ha vuelto a cumplir 26... ¡¡Así cualquiera¡¡ xDD Lleva años cumpliendo 26… yo también quiero as

Si os acordáis dejadme un review¡¡

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
